Art Asylum
Art Asylum is a toy manufacturer that began production of several lines of Star Trek 7 inch action figures, 11 inch vehicles, 3 inch "Minimates" and life-size role-play accessories in late . History Art Asylum was among several companies to obtain new Star Trek product licensing intended to coincide with the release of Enterprise. It was the first manufacturer to pick up the toy line following the demise of the popular Playmates Toys line in 1999. Art Asylum's toys differed greatly from those of its predecessor, using a computer scanning technology known as Gentle Giant to create highly detailed sculpts of props, costumes and even people. In its premiere line of Star Trek: Enterprise action figures, the company used the scanning technique in conjunction with a material known as Kreaton, called "space age" by the Art Asylum packaging. The rubber-like substance was used to cover certain too obvious joints such as the lower-torso and leg joints on the "Broken Bow" line and the elbows of the space-suited "Away Team" action figures. While the first waves were widely available at many retailers, Art Asylum's Star Trek line has since become more difficult to find, often restricted to sales online and at collectibles shops. However, having recently joined with Diamond Select Toys, the action figures and accessories lines have recently rebounded with new releases coming in quicker succession. Art Asylum and Diamond Select will continue to release Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation-themed action figures and vehicles through , with further releases for the various other movies, including and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, also slated for that year. releases Star Trek: Enterprise: , Wave 1 * Jonathan Archer **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base * Travis Mayweather **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base *T'Pol in Vulcan uniform **phase pistol **communicator **Vulcan-type scanner **extra hands **display base *Malcolm Reed **2 phase pistols **communicator **scanner (closed) **utility case **extra hands **display base *Silik the Suliban **2 Suliban phasers **extra hands **display base *Klaang the Klingon **Klingon disruptor **''bat'leth'' **dagger **extra hands **display base * ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) **lights **sound **Starfleet display base Trek Tech *phase pistol/communicator two pack **lights **sound Minimates: 3-inch Figures *James T. Kirk **mini phaser *Spock **extra hand doing the Vulcan salute **tricorder *Leonard McCoy **tricorder *Khan *Mugatu *Gorn **spike **universal translator *Kirk with Tribbles (limited) Star Trek: Enterprise: "Broken Bow" Deluxe *Jonathan Archer **Captain's chair (with sound and voice recordings) *Malcolm Reed **Tactical station (with sound and voice recordings) *T'Pol **Science station (with sound and voice recordings) (limited) *Travis Mayweather **Helm console (with sound and voice recordings) (never released) Star Trek: Enterprise: Away Team, Wave 1 *Jonathan Archer in EV suit **removable chest plate and helmet *T'Pol in evironment suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Hoshi Sato in environmental suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Charles Tucker III in EV suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Shran **Andorian disruptor *Nausicaan Captain **phaser pistol *Dr. Phlox in EV suit (limited)(came boxed and carded) **removable chest plate **removable helmeted/un-helmeted head **extra hands releases *Jean-Luc Picard **phaser *Data **tricorder *Viceroy **Reman staff *Shinzon **dagger Borg Assimilation *Klingon-species Borg *Hirogen-species Borg *Cardassian-species Borg *Ferengi-species Borg (never released) Star Trek: Enterprise: "Broken Bow", Wave 2 *Charles Tucker III (limited) **phase pistol **scanner (open) **extra hands **display base * Battle-damaged Enterprise NX-01 (limited) **lights **sound **display base releases Star Trek (TOS), Wave 1 * James T. Kirk (yellow shirt/limited)boxed ( Convention Exclusive) **phaser rifle ** type 2 phaser ** tricorder **communicator **extra hand * James T. Kirk in TOS command division green wraparound tunic Starfleet uniform ** type 2 phaser ** tricorder * Spock ** type 2 phaser ** tricorder **extra hand * Uhura in TOS operations division skirt uniform ** tricorder ** PADD * Leonard McCoy ** type 2 phaser ** tricorder **extra hand *Khan ** type 2 phaser :Reportedly due to a manufacturer error, the ''Original Series line of action figures was off-scale, slightly smaller than Enterprise and Nemesis assortments. Starship Legends * **lights **sound **display base AVON 3-Pack ** James T. Kirk in green wraparound tunic ***type 2 phaser ** Dr. McCoy ***tricorder ** Mr. Spock ***tricorder :Figures available through 2003 AVON Christmas catalog releases Star Trek (TOS), Wave 2 * James T. Kirk **communicator **dagger * Spock **type 2 phaser **communicator **dagger **extra hands *Montgomery Scott **type 2 phaser ** tricorder **communicator *Pavel Chekov **type 2 phaser ** tricorder **communicator **extra hand *Hikaru Sulu **type 2 phaser **tricorder **communicator * Scotty (New Force Comics Exclusive) **type 2 phaser ** tricorder **communicator **dagger Starship Legends *Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (refit) (limited) **lights **sound **display base Trek Tech *Type-2 phaser **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound releases Star Trek (TOS), Wave 3 *Battle Ravaged Captain James T. Kirk **type 2 phaser **type III phaser rifle **communicator **tricorder **extra Hand *Gorn **spike **universal translator *Klingon Warrior Kor **Klingon disruptor **Klingon dagger **removable sash *Vina the Orion Slave Woman **display stand *M-113 creature (never released) Trek Tech *Type-2 phaser (white handle variant) (limited) **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound * [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] (limited) **lights **sound **display base *Captain Benjamin Sisko (Tower Records Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **communicator **PADD **2 Tribbles *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **communicator **cricorder **PADD **2 Tribbles *Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (New Force Comics Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **communicator **tricorder **2 Tribbles *Doctor Julian Bashir (Musicland Group Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **tricorder **2 Tribbles releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wave 1 :With the release of TNG, Wave 1, Art Asylum/Diamond Select Toys' ''Star Trek action figures were released in waves of variants, rather than larger groups of characters. They were also produced in a slightly larger scale than previous waves.'' *Commander William Riker in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Worf in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **type 2 phaser **type-3 phaser rifle **tricorder **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Thomas Riker ( ) (Chase Figure) **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **trombone **2 Extra Hands **display base *Admiral William Riker ( ) (Previews Exclusive) **Compression phaser rifle **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **extra hands **dsiplay base *Governor Worf (from ) (Tower Records Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor rifle **Klingon dagger **mek'leth **extra hands **display base * Worf (in Klingon uniform) (Musicland Group Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor **bat'leth **Klingon dagger **Klingon PADD **holster **extra hands **display base *Regent Worf ( ) (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor rifle **Sword of Kahless **Klingon dagger **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Commander Worf (from ) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **phaser rifle **isomagnetic disintegrator **extra hands **display base Starship Legends * **lights **sound **display base Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wave 2 *Commander William Riker/Commander Deanna Troi two-pack (from ) (New Force Comics exclusive) **2 type-2 phasers **2 tricorders **phaser rifle **PADD **2 display bases *Jean-Luc Picard in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **cup of Earl Grey tea **display base **Ressikan flute in box *Deanna Troi in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **chocolate sundae **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in "Captain's jacket" uniform (Chase figure) **tricorder **type-3 phaser rifle **PADD **Ressikan flute in box **cup of Earl Grey tea **display base *Deanna Troi in lilac civillian jumpsuit (Entertainment Earth exclusive) **type 2 phaser **PADD **desktop computer **phaser carving of Janaran Falls from **display base *Deanna Troi in maroon civillian jumpsuit (limited retailer exclusive) **type 2 phaser **PADD **desk computer **phaser carving of Janaran Falls from **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in waistcoat uniform from **type 2 phaser **phaser rifle **tricorder **PADD **Borg Queen's skull **display base *Locutus of Borg from (Previews Exclusive) **extra Borg arm **removable chest plate **display base *Admiral (retired) Jean-Luc Picard from (toyrocket.com exclusive) **bottle of Chateau Picard **PADD **Phaser **display base *Lieutenant (J.G.) Jean-Luc Picard from (Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q exclusive) **type 2 phaser **tricorder **PADD **cup of Earl Grey tea **Ressikan flute in box 40th Anniversary Star Trek *Type-2 phaser (copper handle variant) ** detachable hand phaser ** lights ** sound *James T. Kirk (yellow shirt) **Captain's chair *James T. Kirk from **Captain's chair *James T. Kirk from (Canadian Convention Exclusive (carded) **Tricorder **Phaser Pistol *Christopher Pike from (New Force Comics Exclusive) **Captain's chair * McCoy (New Force Comics Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **tricorder **communicator **dagger * Uhura (Diamond Select Toys Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **communicator * Sulu (Action Figures Express Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **communicator **dagger **extra hand * Chekov (Entertainment Earth Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **communicator **dagger **extra hand * Marlena Moreau (limited) (Diamond Select Toys Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **type 2 phaser **tricorder releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wave 3 *Data in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **Spot the cat **violin w/bow **removable head panel (from ) **tricorder *Geordi La Forge in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **engineering tool kit **tricorder *Reginald Barclay in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (Chase Figure) **tricorder **engineering tool kit *Lore from (Previews Exclusive) *Geordi La Forge in Starfleet uniform (New York Comic Con Exclusive)Limited to 1,701 **engineering tool kit **tricorder * Data in command division Starfleet uniform (Newforce Comics Exclusive) **Spot the cat **violin w/bow **removable head panel (from ) **tricorder * Data & La Forge 2-Pack (Previews Exclusive) **Black cat (repaint of Spot the cat featured in the S7 release) **White cat (repaint of Spot the cat featured in the S7 release) **2 Tricorders **Book **removable head panel (from ) Starship Legends *Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **lights **sound **display base 40th Anniversary Star Trek *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ** lights ** sound ** display base *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (gold-colored variant) ** gold finish ** lights ** sound ** display base *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Original Pilot ( ) Version ** lights ** sound ** display base *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Second Pilot ( ) Version (Previews Exclusive) ** lights ** sound ** display base 2-Pack *Captain Kirk in dress uniform and Khan Noonien Singh in Gold Tunic, from "Space Seed" **2 phasers **communicator **tricorder , Wave 1 *Admiral James T. Kirk **Phaser **Communicator **2 Extra Hands *Khan Noonien Singh **Ceti Eel **Eel Babies in Bowl **Hemostats **Extra Hand *Captain Clark Terrell (Chase Figure) **Phaser **Wristwatch Communicator **Ceti Eel **2 Extra Hands *"Double Cross Kirk" Variant (Previews Exclusive) **Open and Bloodied Starfleet Uniform **Phaser **Communicator **Spectacles **3 Extra Hands , San Diego Comic Con Exclusives *Leonard McCoy (SDCC 2007 New Force Comics Exclusive) **Communicator **Hypospray **Bottle of Romulan Ale **2 extra hands *Montgomery Scott (SDCC 2007 Action Figure Xpress Exclusive) **Phaser **Communicator **2 extra hands *Hikaru Sulu (SDCC 2007 Diamond Select Toys Exclusive) **Phaser **Communicator **2 extra hands *Pavel Chekov (SDCC 2007 Toy Rocket Exclusive) **Phaser **Wristwatch Communicator **Ceti eel **2 extra hands *Khan Noonien Singh with battle-ravaged wounds ( ) (SDCC 2007 Exclusive) *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (refit) ( ) **lights **sound **display base *Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (refit) ( ) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **lights **sound **display base :Note that this a clean repaint of the existing 1701-A and battle-damaged 1701 models with all-new paint and without the 'A' suffix. 20th Anniversary ''Star Trek: The Next Generation *Jean-Luc Picard in TNG Season 1 Starfleet uniform ( ) ** command chair *William T. Riker in TNG Season 1 Starfleet uniform (2007) ** command chair Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Wave 1 *Captain Benjamin Sisko in DS9 Season 5 Starfleet uniform ( ) **PADD **phaser rifle **type 2 phaser **baseball cap **mounted baseball *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax in DS9 Season 5 Starfleet uniform ( ) **bottle of raktajino **phaser rifle **type 2 phaser **klingon bat'leth *Lieutenant (J.G.) Ezri Dax in DS9 Season 7 Stafleet uniform (Chase Figure) ( ) **TR-116 rifle & eyepiece **mug *Constable Odo in DS9 Season 4 Bajoran uniform (Previews Exclusive) ( ) **Bajoran phaser rifle **Bajoran tricorder **Odo's bucket Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wave 4 *Beverly Crusher in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform ( ) **Medical tricorder **Hypospray **Computer **PADD *Ensign Wesley Crusher in TNG Season 3 Starfleet uniform ( ) **Phaser **Tricorder **Starfleet Duffle Bag **PADD *Q in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (Chase Figure)( ) **Miniature USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D *Captain Beverly Picard from (Previews Exclusive)( ) **Phaser **Tricorder **PADD Star Trek: The Next Generation, Previews Exclusive *Borgified Lt. Cmdr. Data from ( ) **extra borgified arm as seen in **extra head (normal - unborgified) **Limited to only 1,701 figures "Star Trek: TOS" Mini-Mates, Wave 1 *Captain James T. Kirk & Vina the Orion Animal Woman *Captain Christopher Pike as seen in the episode "The Cage" and Mister Spock *Scotty and Doctor McCoy **with a limited edition chaser figure of Dr. McCoy in dress uniform packaged one to a case. *Elf Spock - Holiday 2007 Release of Spock wearing a green santa/elf hat. ** VERY RARE! "Star Trek: TOS" Mini-Mates, Wave 2 *Captain James T. Kirk (battle ravaged) and Gorn *Mister Spock as seen in the episode "The Cage" and Uhura *Chekov and Sulu **with a limited edition chaser figure of Sulu as seen in the episode "The Naked Now" (There will be one package with the limited Sulu per case and three packages with the regular Sulu per case.) "Star Trek: TOS" Mini-Mates, Wave 3 *Captain James T. Kirk in dress uniform and Khan from "Space Seed" *Captain James T. Kirk from "Bread & Circuses" & Kor the Klingon *Ambassador Savek and Spock in dress uniform **with a limited edition chase figure of Spock as seen in the episode "Spock's Brain" (There will be one package with the limited Spock per case and three packages with the Dress Uniform Spock per case.) releases , Wave 2 *Admiral James T. Kirk in Away Team Excursion Jacket *Captain Spock *Lieutenant Saavik (Chase Figure) *Commander Uhura (Previews Exclusive) 2-Pack *Captain Kirk in torn shirt with chest scar *Spock with waistband **2 battle axes **hammer **ceremonial chimes "Death of Spock" 2-Pack *Admiral James T. Kirk ** extra hand *Irradiated Captain Spock **2 extra hands **2 protective gloves 2-Pack *Admiral James T. Kirk *Commander Spock **Phaser Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wave 5 *Beverly Crusher in Starfleet uniform *Chief Miles O'Brien in TNG Season 7 Starfleet Uniform *Nurse Alyssa Ogawa in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (Chase figure) *Ensign Ro Laren in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (Previews Exclusive) releases Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Wave 2 * Kira (DS9 Season 7 uniform) (Previews Exclusive) ( ) **Bajoran weapons * Chief O'Brien (DS9 Season 7 uniform) ( ) **tricorder **engineering kit *Dr. Julian Bashir (DS9 Season 7 uniform) ( ) **tricorder **Hypospray *General Martok **bat'leth Worf & Gowron 2-Pack ( ) *Worf (DS9 Season 1 uniform) *Gowron **Klingon weapons **Klingon communicator * , Kirk & Spock 2-Pack *Spock in robe with headband ( ) **extra hand * Captain James T. Kirk **phaser **communicator Kirk & Command Chair *Captain James T. Kirk in Starfleet uniform ** command chair Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Captain Sisko & Defiant Command Chair *Captain Benjamin Sisko in Starfleet uniform * command chair Star Trek (TOS), Wave 5 *Captain James T. Kirk in green and yellow Captain's tunic from ( ) **extra hand *Dr. McCoy in short-sleeve uniform from ( ) *Nurse Christine Chapel ( ) *Yeoman Janice Rand ( ) *Salt Vampire ( ) Romulan Kirk & Spock 2-Pack *Captain Kirk in Romulan disguise and Spock, from ( ) **2 gloves Date TBA *Lieutenant Jadzia Dax in DS9 Season 3 Starfleet uniform ( ) **Orb **Trill symbiont :Displayed at 2007 conventions, but never released * Romulan Commander (Mark Lenard) from **2 extra hands **2 gloves :Displayed at 2009 conventions. , Kruge and Maltz 2-Pack *Kruge *Maltz **Kruge's robe **Klingon weapons **Targ, Kruge's pet beast :''Released for pre-order in May 2009, put "on hold" shortly after. Background *While Art Asylum had intended to release the entire crew from ''Star Trek: Enterprise in standard uniforms as well as EV suits, poor sales led the company to skip ahead to Star Trek: The Original Series action figures. This left several figures unreleased. In a standard "Trip" Tucker action figure was released as an exclusive through online retailers, however neither figures for Dr. Phlox nor Hoshi Sato were ever released in their standard "Broken Bow" outfits. *Similarly, poor sales led to the premature discontinuation of Enterprise's "Away Team" line, leaving Reed and Mayweather EV suit figures unreleased. *The Enterprise NX-01 vehicle was initially shown in advertisements including Archer and T'Pol figures, however, the figures were dropped before the product reached stores. *Vehicle toys were originally planned to be "interactive" and to scale with one another. Art Asylum production staff had also hoped to produce alien vessels from Enterprise. *The battle-damaged Enterprise refit toy features packaging labeled , yet displays damaged inflicted not only in that film, but the following film, . *Molds for Art Asylum's "Trek Tek" phase pistol were so accurate, the toys were used in the production of Enterprise as stunt, or background props. *Worf, Riker and Reman soldier action figures were planned for release in the assortment, however they were dropped when Paramount Pictures rushed the line to market. *As of TNG Wave 3, transporter display bases were not included. External Links * Art Asylum official site * Diamond Select Toys * Star Trek Toys Online Category:Collectibles